1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique which presents, to the user, the setting order of a plurality of adjustment items upon applying image processing to image data for each of the plurality of adjustment items.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, along with the prevalence of digital cameras, the user himself or herself freely adjusts parameters used upon applying image processing to image data to generate image data with image quality of his or her choice. The image processing includes various adjustment items such as exposure compensation, white balance, and level compensation. It is a common practice to adjust parameters of these plurality of adjustment items in the order decided by the user himself or herself.
In such situation, the parameter adjustments of respective adjustment items influence the image processing results to each other. For this reason, it is difficult for the user to discriminate how the parameter adjustments of respective adjustment items are reflected to the processing results. Therefore, the user has to repeat the parameter adjustments of the plurality of adjustment items and the confirmation of the processing results.
The user often does not recognize from which adjustment item of many adjustment items the image processing is to be started to promptly obtain a desired processing result. The user has to repeat the parameter adjustments of the plurality of adjustment items and the confirmation of the processing results through trial and error processes, resulting in troublesome operations.